The Auction
by KyKathy101
Summary: When Christian attends yearly Auction for new submissives, he discover not only a new submissive, but the love of his life. However, another man wnat his submissive and will do anything get her including destroying Christian & Ana's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**The Auction**

 **By KyKathy101**

When Christian attend a yearly auction for new submissives; he discover not only a new submissive, but the love of his life. However, another man want his submissive and he will do anything to get her including destroying Christian and Anastasia's relationship.

Rated: Fiction M-English-Romance/Drama Christian G, Anastasia S.

Chapter One

When Christian driver, Taylor, pulled up at a non-descript warehouse building on the outskirt of New York City, he look tired but anxious. It been several months since he had a submissive. His last submissive, Elisabeth, was let go when she tried to drug him so she could have unprotected sex with him so she could get pregnant. Lucky, the security camera caught her spiking his wine. She ran out of the apartment and disappear.

Now he here looking for a new submissive. In the world of BSDM, this Auction was talk about among the riches members. In his research, he was told several virgins was up for sale. Virgins? This is new. Most of the submissive had several years of experience but having virgins up for sale is new.

"Taylor, I will text you when I ready to leave. Go head and have dinner." Christian said as he look at his phone.

"Have nice evening, Mr. Grey" Taylor said as he close the back door of the Audi. He climb into the front seat and drive away.

Christian knock on a steel door and was ask for his name and password.

"C. Grey- Seahawks" Christian said. Then he pass a card through a slot in the door.

The door open and large man ran a metal wand over Christian's body.

"You can come in now." a man said.

Christian walk into a warehouse. The owner of the building and host of the Auction held his hand out.

"Christian, welcome back. It been a long time since you been here" a man said laughing.

"Hello, Marcus. I see you have not change. Did you get my reply? I been looking for this auction. I heard that you have several virgins up for auction this year. I curious how you got hold of virgins." Christian said shaking the man hand.

"Awe Christian, you know I never tell my secrets. I can tell you I have several special girls who can make you dream come true. Come have a drink.

The Auction will take place soon." Marcus said leading Christian in a the lounge.

Several men Christian knew through BSDM clubs was standing around drinking their drinks.

"Christian, I heard you might be here but I thought no way ." said a blonde good looking man .

"Scott, hello. Yes, I thought since I was going to be in New York, I would attend to see the new crop of submissive. I see Mark Bergman and Bradley Cross here. Damn, how many bidders are here tonight?' Christian said drinking his bourbon.

"I think over 40 bidders. Quite bit of international bidders are here. Rumors had that Marcus acquire several beautiful virgins. I came here just to see the rumors are true.'

Scott said looking into his empty glass. A waiter came by and gave him a new drink.

Both men was talking when Christian saw a man he never want to see again.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Christian spit out loudly.

Chapter 2

The man Christian was staring at was Liam McAlister. McAlister was a self made billionaire but nobody know how he made his money. However, that not what made Christian hate him. It the way McAlister treats his submissives. Rumors had that he like to severely beat them with whips and canes.

"I thought he was on trial for murdering his last submissive." Christian asked staring at the man.

"Got the case dismiss. No body, no crime. They could not find the body. Her family and friends know he did it but can't prove it. You know McAlister. All he has to do is smile his pretty smile and start charming the officers and bam the case dismiss. Last word was she got into a silver car and disappear two years ago. Her checking account is still the same, her phone is still active. One day she was there, next day she is gone. Police think that McAlister was tipped off that she was going to file rape and battery charges against him.

Do you know how he made his money?" Scott said quizzing.

"No. I had my team investigate him. They came up with nothing but shell corporations.

I never like the guy. Too slime and greedy for my taste. I feel sorry for who ever he get.

Does Marcus know he was on trial?" Christian said.

"Yes he know. I heard Liam paid him $ 2 million dollars to attend tonight auction.

I know Marcus is greedy but willing to risk young girl life in his hands scare me"

Scott say staring at McAlister.

Suddenly, the light dim. Marcus came into the lounge.

"Gentlemen, good evening. Welcome to the yearly Auction for Dom/Submissive. Please go into the main room and into your cubicle. You will see a list of submissive up for auction. When the auction start, you can enter a bid by typing in the amount you wish to paid. Remember all sale are final. You must paid before you leave. Bank transfer only.

Good luck." Marcus said as he open the door to the main warehouse.

Christian went to assign cubicle and open the folder to start reading the submissive reports

He saw some that made his stomach turn. Some that look interesting; however, one report caught his attention.

A young girl, 22 year old, recent college graduate from Washington State.

What got his attention was the category of sexual experience was mark as virgin.

Damn! He had to see what she look like.

The Auction start out boring. Most of the submissives was girls he saw before in BSDM club in Seattle and New York City. Then the highlight of the evening was the auction of the "Virgins" submissive.

"Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening is the auction of three virgins. Each girl have been confirm as virgin. They are new, so take that in mind.

Our first girl, Susan, is 21 year old, 5 ft 6 inches tall weigh 105 pounds, blonde hair and blues eyes recently graduate from Columbia University. She is in good health, no drug problem, beautiful, educate and will fit into any social occasion. She is beautiful. So let start tar bidding at $25000. Several light lit up and bid start coming in fast. In the end, Susan went for $200,000.

Our second girl is Julie. Julie is a talented cello player. She has a master degree in music appreciation and been playing professional in several orchestras. She is 5 feet 7 inches. Weigh 115 pounds, auburn hair and hazel eyes. She is in excellent health, no drug, no smoking habit, very fit and make a pretty arm candy for those who need someone for special occasions. Let start the bidding at $15000. Several bids came in and last for 15 minutes. Julie was sold for $175,000.

"Finally, Gentlemen, our last and best auction of the night. Here is Stasia. She is a blue eye bomb shell. Stasia is 22 year old, 5 ft 5 inches tall, weigh 110 pounds. She has beautiful porcelain skin, thick mahogany hair, luscious re lips and the powder blue eyes.

She is recently college graduate with degree in English Literature. She is true perfection.

So let get the bidding start at" Marcus said but before he state the open bid one light buzz and a bid for one million was announce.

"Well know, we got our first bid for $1million dollars, do I heard $2 million dollars"

Marcus said hopefully.

"$2 million' said McAlister buzzing his light.

"$3 million dollars" said Christian.

"$3.5 million dollars said McAlister said loudly. The room went quiet.

"Gentlemen, watch your tone. You don't want to scare our beautiful girl. Now the bid is $3.5 million. Do I hear $4 million?" Marcus said.

"$5 million dollars" Christian said looking at Stasia. She was smiling at him shyly, keeping her eye looking down at the floor. He like her looking at him. He want her.

"$5.5 million dollars" McAlister said staring at Stasia. She turn her eyes away from him to Christian begging him to bid again. He didn't like that. He want her to stare at him not Christian Grey. He will teach her that she belong to him and only him. He can see her tied down on his bed, whipping bench, shackle to the wall in his dungeon. Oh he has plan for Stasia.

"$ 7 million dollars" Christian said looking at Stasia.

"7.5 million" said McAlister angrily.

"Hell with this $10 million dollars." Christian said loudly. The room went quiet. Stasia whipped her head up staring at Christian. He looked into her eyes and smile.

"Is there any other bids?" Marcus said the crowd.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Christian Grey." Marcus said.

Chapter 3

Stasia was escort off the platform and back to the dressing room she start the night in.

She sat there in the small metal chair not knowing what to do. She was wearing a small bikini outfit. She was told to wear the sexy lingerie she had. Well she had nothing but cotton bra and panties. So she put on her tiniest bikini she had. $10 million dollars!

Oh my god! That mean after Marcus fee's and the house fee she was going to make over $8 million dollars. Enough to paid for Ray's surgery and paid for her student loans and maybe get her graduate degree in English Literature. But what is he not kind to her.

Marcus say I will get half of the money upfront and rest when the contract is done. But one year as he submissive. I have to do this to save Ray's life. He need to have several operations to remove the tumors from his body. Right now he doing okay. But soon the cancer will spread and those surgeries will cost a lot of money.

Two months ago…..

She still can not believe she overheard 2 women talking about it. She listened how each woman was a submissive and they was accept into the auction. When one woman left, Anastasia approach the woman and ask her about the auction. The woman, Niki, was a talker. She told Anastasia that she was a submissive in the world BSDM. That there was annual auction where very wealthy men from around the world come and bid on new submissive. She and her friend sent in an application to Marcus' club in New York City.

"So, Ana, have you been a submissive before?" Niki asked.

"No. I am looking to make some money to help my step father with his health care. What exactly do you do as a submissive?" Ana said looking at her fingers.

"Well, it depends on the dominant. Some dominants want a submissive for kinky sex. Some dominants want to punish while having sex. Like paddling, canning, hot wax, etc..

Then there are some that are real scary dominant. They like humiliations, torture while having sex. Those you have to watch for. So what kind of sex do you like? Spanking, handcuff, gagging, dirty talk or more." Niki asked.

"Well, I don't know." Ana said.

"Wait, are you a virgin?" Niki asked questionly.

"Yes" Ana said quietly.

"Well, I never. I know the owner of the Auction is looking for some virgins for the auction. He asked if we knew any. Damn. Look, I can tell you that this is a Auction for true Dominants. Many of these men are wealthy business men who want to find a submissive to release tension in their lives. I am not sure you quality for this Auction. Tell me, you not looking for true love because you will not find it here. I know you will earn big buck because you are a virgin but I am not sure you up for the task of taking of a man. Most men want oral sex constantly. Most want anal sex. Many have a sex room fill with whips, paddles, and toys. I have my limits. I don't do whips and canning. I can handle toys, paddles and spanking." Niki said while taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"I'm desperate. I need to make a lot of money quick. I think I can handle it." Ana said.

"Give me your contact information. I will make couple of calls and see what I can do. I am not promising anything." Niki said as she wrote down her contact information and handed to Ana.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do to make myself more attractive to the owner." Ana said.

"Here is a salon that I go to get ready. I get the complete beauty package. It cost $300 dollars. You get waxed everywhere. You get nail/ pedicure, hair, eyebrows and make-up done. Ask for Corrine. She take care of you. When you get it done, send some pics and I will help you with the application. You are going to make a killing. Just go home and think Can I make man happy sexually. I forgot, most contract last 6 months to one year." Niki said as she got up to leave.

"Okay, I go get the make-over. I hope it worth it." Ana said.

"Wait until I called couple of people. I call you in day or so." Niki said.

"Okay, I will wait for your call. I have to work couple extra shifts at my jobs to pay for the beauty treatment." Ana said.

"How many jobs do you have?" Niki said as they walked out the coffee shop.

"I have 3 jobs. I baby sit a little girl, I clean home, and I work at a fast food fast." Ana said.

"Damn, that a lot of work. How are you still standing?" Niki said.

"I have to work to pay rent, food, etc. My stepfather was helping me until he got sick. So now I am working to help him. I really need this." Ana said.

"Okay, I try my best." Niki said as she got into her car. "Hey do you need a ride?

"No, I live right down the road. I walk." Ana said quietly.

"Okay. Bye" Niki said.

Ana walked down the street and into her small cramp one bedroom apartment. Damn, how the hell she got here. One year ago, she was a senior in college. She had a promising career in publishing. Her stepfather was well and working in his workshop.

Then it all fall apart. Her job as an assistant to editor at SIP was horrible. He constantly sexually harass her until she was force to quit her job because nobody believe her. With out a job she lost her great apartment and her car. Then she got a call from the hospital saying my stepfather was in hospital very sick. Now she was living in a shit hole apartment working 3 jobs just to get by. She need this Auction so she can make more of her life. She can do this. Hopeful the bidder won't be a horrible dominant.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction to Christian Gre

Chapter 2: chapter 3

Introduction to Christian Grey

Ana still sitting in the metal chair when a knock came at the door. She jumped up putting on small robe that was hanging on the back of the door.

"Ana, please follow me to my office" Marcus said when he open the door.

"What going on?" Ana said while her knees are shaking.

"We have paper work to fill out and you have to meet the person who won you. Please follow me know and keep quiet. All submissive are not to speak unless spoken to. You are the property of Christian Grey. Remember that. You are to stand there unless he asked you to sit. Do not shake his hands unless he stick his hand out. Keep your eyes on the floor. We have to discuss payment, rules of ownership, etc. "Marcus said as he was watching her. Marcus wish he meet her before the Auction. He knew he could have got more money out of her if he invite more rich businessmen and players. He figure she might go for $100,00 to $200,00 thousand. But not for $10 million. At least he and the house will get $ 1.5 million out of this sale.

Ana follow Marcus down a small corridor keeping her eyes down and her mouth shut.

She can do this for one year. Anything to save Ray life she will do.

Marcus opened the door to his office ushering Ana to stand against the wall and keeping her eyes down.

"Mr. Grey. Here is Stasia. Isn't she beautiful and young. Stasia please look at Mr. Grey. He the one that won you in the Auction." Marcus said as he sat down at his desk.

Marcus was going through the paperwork.

Mr. Grey stand up from his chair and began to examine Stasia "Anastasia".

"Look at me please. "he said as he began examine her.

Ana raises her eyes to him and stare at him. She was star struck on his beauty. He was gorgeous with piercing eyes, strong jaw and most beautiful hair she ever saw. It was rust copper color.

Mr. Grey was falling for her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had white porcelain skin with no flaws. Her hair was long, thick and soft. It stop in the middle of her back. It would look great being braided and wrapped around his hands as he fuck her from behind, But it was her eyes that stop him. It was color of the ocean. She was perfect. She stood about 5"6 without heels. Perfect.

"Stasia, you are so beautiful. Open your robe please. I want to see your body. You belong to me. I want to see what I bought for $10 million dollars. "Christian said as he run his hand down her hair.

She slowly untied her robe and slide down her shoulders. She was so nervous. Her entire body was shaking. She fought back tears running down her face. Slowly the robe slide down her shoulders and exposing her breasts, stomach, and legs. At least she still had her bra and panties on. She still kept looking at him. She was biting her lower lip.

"Damn, you are so beautiful. Your breasts are so perky. Take off your bra and panties. I want to see totally naked." Christian said as he sat back down in his chair crossing his left leg or his right leg. He look so smug.

"I am not taking of my bra and panties in here." she said as she slide the robe back over her body.

"Marcus, leaves us now." Christian said.

Marcus got up from his chair and exit the room.

"Now is that better. Take then off NOW!" Christian said louder.

Ana open her robe and slide it down her arms. She kept it tied at her waist. She unhooked her bra . She covered her breasts while the straps slid down her arm.

"Remove your hands from your breasts. I want to see your breasts and nipples." Christian said.

With a tear in her right eye, she remove her hands from her breasts and turn to him so he can see her breasts and nipples. Her head was hanging down, not looking at his face.

"Look at me, Stasisa or it is Anastasia. I want to see your eyes. Never hang you head in my presence. You are so beautiful. You have the most flawless skin. It creamy and white. Perfection! Your breasts fits my hands and your nipples are pink and rosy. Just begging me to suck and kiss them until I make your scream with orgasms. I will do that. Untied your robe I want to see the rest of your body." Christian said as the run his thumb over my nipples.

Ana untied the robe and drop it on the floor.

"Remove your panties, now' Christian said.

With shaking hands, she remove her panties. Christian took a step back and stare st her body. He ran his hand down her torso, stomach, hips, grabbing her ass cheeks and squeeze. The he ran his hand down to her lady parts.

"Open your legs. I want to feel your cunt. I want make you cum." he breathe into her ear.

"I don't know about that' Ana say quietly.

"Look at me. Open your legs now. I want to feel you. I WANT to make your scream my name. I will not hurt you. I want to pleasure you." Christian said. He want to make her mine.

Ana open her legs slowly until Christian pushed wider apart. He told her to stand against the wall. She step backward about 5 paces until her back hit the wall by the door.

She glance at the door knob and wonder if Christian got too rough maybe she could run out the door screaming for help. She glance into his face and he shook his head.

"You don't want to do that. Running out the door. You won't get your money. I will ruin your life. All I ask of you is to obey me. I want to pleasure your body." Christian said as he run his lips was kissing and sucking on her neck. With one hand he grab her wrists and place it over her head. His other hand was running over her left nipples as his mouth with sucking and pulling her right nipple. His hand ran down her torso and down to her cunt.

He ran his fingers over her cunt spreading her lips a part feeling how wet she was. With his long finger he ran it inside her wet cunt and began to stroke her. Ana let out a small moan that drive him on for more. Then he drive in another finger. Faster and faster he stroke her. She was about to cum. He felt her body begin to shake and quiver.

"Cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum hard" Christian said hoarsely.

Ana came hard and loudly. Christian kissed her to quiet her moans. God, she was perfect.

He need her to cum again. He pull her body against her as she begin to slowly fade into black. After a few minutes, she came to.

"Welcome back, baby. I knew your was perfect. But when you came, I knew I found the right person to be my submissive. We will have a lot of fun this next year." he said.

"Get dress and we will discuss the paperwork." Christian said as he straighten his tie and vest.

Ana quickly grab her bra and panties and put them back on. The she reach for her robe and put it around her body.

"Marcus, you can come back in now." Christian said through his cell phone.

Marcus came back into the room and sat at his desk.

"Now let get down to the paperwork. Stasia you…."

Her name is Anastasia Steele. Please use that name for now on." Christian said looking at Ana. God he know her name. Her full name.

"Okay Anastasia, you was bought at a $10million bid. The house get 10 percent or one million dollars. That leave you with the sum of 9 million dollars. You will get 4 million upfront. You will have to get me your bank information before I can release the funds. You will receive rest of the money when you finish the contract. However, there are several clauses that we need to go over. This is to protect Mr. Grey incase you break the contract before it over.

One way the funds can be withhold if you cheat on him with another man. He can break the contract instantly.

Second, if you betray him by selling confidential information to newspaper or tabloid.

Three, if you try to drug or spike him with any drug with the indent to get pregnant, harm him or any other bodily harm you will lose all money including the money you get now and face criminal charges.

Now, here are some protection clauses for you. Since the last Auction, some changes had to be made." Marcus said as he look directly at Ana.

"What the hell are you talking about. Since when the submissive get protection clauses"

Christian said.

"Since, there was several problems with another submissive with her dominant. I need to know that the submissive have a chance for protection. I have several rules I need to give her so I can sleep at night. So please sit down and we can finish this." Marcus said forcedly to Christian.

"Let start this over. Anastasia, you a re now the submissive for Christian Grey. However, I need to know that you are safe and well.

One, I will give you phone number with a code number. If at anytime you feel that your life is in any danger from Mr. Grey or anybody else, call this number and enter the code. Your number will come up to where you are. I will have someone there as quickly as I can and take you to a safe house. I will get you some help. Please understand that this must be emergency. Not just having a fight with him. You must be in real danger.

Second, please leave me in case contact information incase the police come here and show me a picture of your body. I want to give them next of kin information. I will keep it safe in your file.

Ana, I know this is overwhelming. But you are now entering a new world. I just want give you some protection. Is there any question you have for me." marcus said as he shuffle some paperwork around.

"So I get half of the money now. I just have to give you my bank information. Okay, I have a small checking account at a local bank. I think that they might get suspicious with all the money I putting in my bank account. Next here is my stepfather name, address and phone number. He is in the hospital now. Okay here is my checking account number. Should I move my account to a large bank now I have more and larger money in my account? Thank you for the protection clauses. I will take it under advisement.

So what do we do now. Ana said as she look at Marcus and Christian.

"You will leave with Mr. Grey now." Marcus said.

"Now? Have jobs I have to give my notices to and what about my apartment. I have to give notice to my landlord and pack my stuff. I thought I had a few days before I had to go with him." I have to do some stuff for my dad. "Ana said.

"You are now mine. We will leave because I have a few meetings and I want you with me.

I will have everything else taking care of."

No, I will take care of it myself. I have to see my father before he has his surgeries. I need to take care of some his business and home. Just tell me where I can meet you. I didn't think I had to go with you now. I was not prepare to leave now." Ana said jumping out of her chair.

"You belong to me. Where I go, you go. However, I will be here in New York for next three days. Are you living here in New York City?" Christian said running his finger down Ana face.

"No. I live in Portland, Oregon. My dad lives in Montosoe. About couple hours away from Portland. It will take me few days to settle everything." Ana said.

"Fine, I will be back in Seattle by Monday night. I want you in my home in Escala.

I will have my pilot fly you back home to Portland. Take care what you have to do but I will have my driver at your apartment Monday afternoon before I get home. Pack what you think you need. I will pay storage for your stuff. Maybe you can find someone to sublet your apartment for year. I know Portland is college town. Maybe a college student can take over the lease. As for your father, I am sorry he is sick. What wrong with him?" Christian said.

"He has tumors in lungs and spreading in his body. It have not turn cancerous yet. He has lot of surgeries yet to come. That why I did the auction. I need a lot of money to paid for his surgeries and aftercare." Ana said as couple of tear falling down her face.

"Okay we will start this Monday. Ana just know when you cross my home threshold you belong solely to me to do what I want." Christian said.

Ana looked at him and breathe slowly.

"Let the games begin" Ana said.

Author notes: Thanks for everybody for liking my story. I had it in my mind for the past few months. I want to write a story of having Christian won Ana at a Dom/Submissive Auction and them falling in love with a year contract.

I will introduce new characters, some good/ some bad.

Please let reviews good or bad. I try to leave couple chapter twice a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Getting her to Escala safely

CPOV

Chapter 4

"I can't believe I let her go back to Portland without me. Damn, I need her by me. I need to kiss, lick, suck and fuck her over and over again. I'm so hard. I need to fuck her until she scream my name. But she is a virgin. I need to take care of her gentley and then I will fuck her my way, rough and fast." Christian thought to himself as he look out his hotel window while holding a tumbler of scotch.

He pull out his smartphone and dial his pilot, Stephan, to check how the flight and how Anastasia acted on the plane.

"Mr. Grey. What can I do for you?" Stephan said.

"Stephan, how was the flight back to Portland. How was Miss Steele on the plane?" Christian asked.

"Mr. Grey, the flight was fine. We arrived on time. Miss Steele was quiet and reserved.

When she board the plane, she asked where to sit, Natalia told her anywhere she would be comfortable. She pull out a worn paperback novel and read most of the flight.

When Natalia offer some refreshment, Miss Steele ask for a pot of hot water.

She reached in her purse and bought out a tea bag. She claim that she take her tea with her everywhere. I believe it call "Twinning Breakfast tea". She was a delight. Nataliga prepare a sandwich, bowl of fruit and bag of chip. She ate it all. Your security man, Luke Sawyer met her at the hangar. When should I return to New York City for you? " Stephan asked.

"I have two more days here in the city. Thanks for taking care of Miss Steele. I have Taylor called you to arrange for pick-up." Christian said.

"I wait for your call." Stephan said as he hang up.

Christian stare at his phone. He dial Sawyer number.

"Mr. Grey" Sawyer said quickly.

"Sawyer, tell me you pick up Miss Steele from the hangar?" Christian asked.

"Yes sir. I pick her up at the hangar. She was polite. She didn't fight me. She gave me her address. Sir, I have to say, this place she calls an apartment is a dump. No, dump is not the correct word. It a shit hole. It a very old building that about to falling apart. When we arrive, several men was hanging outside the building staring at her exiting the car. Fearing for her safety, I escorted her into her apartment. In my opinion, It a shit hole. There barely any lights in the hallway. She has four locks on her door. It is cramp and dingy. I can't leave her alone. I planning to stay here incase she need anything." Luke said as he staring out the front entrance door. He counting how many men was looking at his car. There was at least five guys. The security alarm was on and was very loud.

"Damn, Luke, get her stuff pack tonight and check into a local hotel. I want her out of that building even if she kick and scream. Tell me the address of her building. I going to get it condemn." Christian as he pull at his head. He would buy the building and condemn it.

" Sir there is at least 8 other families living here too. They seem to be hard working families. I spoke to a woman who be watching out for Miss Steele. She says Miss Steele works as a babysitter for a 5 years girl next building over. They go to a 3 home she cleans 3 times a week and work at a fast food resturant down the street. If you condemn this building, other familes need to be relocated. There are three building belonging to one owner. I got the name from the woman. His name is call Micheal Singer. He a slum lord. He only comes around the first of the month to collect rents and disappear." Luke said as he about to push the security alarm to scare off the men.

"Okay. I get Andrea hold of city records and to see if it has any lends or defaults. Make sure she out of that building tonight. "Christian said pacing back and forth.

"The address is 575 West Main street. That Miss Steele building. The other to buildings are 578 and 580 West Main Street

He need for her to be at his penthouse so he can be sure she was safe.

"Andrea, I need you to look into city records for three buildings on West Main Street in Portland, Or. The buildings belong to a man call Micheal Singer. He is a slum lord. I want to buy and condemn these buildings. I know that there is several families living there. I want them relocate to better part of Portland with a year rent paid for. I believe that several of them are senior citizens. The address is 575, 578 and 580 West Main Street. I want it done tonight but tomorrow at the latest. Contact my realtor there in Seattle so they can get the process of relocating the families." Christian said as it sipped his coffee.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I will contact your lawyers to see what can be done. I have your realtor contact other realtors in Portland. Is there anything else you need?" Andrea said.

"Yes, contact the Heathmen Hotel and book the penhouse suite for Miss Anastasia Steele for the next two days. Book a room acroos the hall for Luke Sawyer too." Christian said.

"Will you like to book a spa treatments for Miss Steele?" Andrea said.

"Yes, please. I want her to have a complete relaxtion experience."Christian said.

Christian end his phone call. Damn, he need to get her stuff move to his penthouse while she relaxing in the Heathmen Hotel.

"Taylor, I need you in my office now!"Christian bark.

"Yes sir. What can I do for you?" Taylor said standing in the doorway.

"Luke inform me that the building Miss Steele is currently living in is a shit hole. It need to be condemn now. I order him to pack her stuff tonight and send her to Heathmen Hotel until I can get back to Seattle. I am planning to buy her building and two other so I can relocate other familes that are currently living there into better apartment. I want to demolish the buildings. What I need for you is to get couple of men to drive Miss Steele belonging to Escala and place it in my storeage locker. I don't think she has much. If it look like the furniture is old and broken, just leave it or donate to other families there. I just want her personal belonging transfer." Christian said as he was looking at his computer.

"Sir, are you sure you want her belonging left behind?" Taylor said as he was reaching for his phone. He was searching the name of a couple a guys who need work and they will be discrete. Most women covet their belongings. His e-wife was one. When he and his ex-wive move from Marine's base to their new home, he forgot a box that has some of her clothing she hasn't wore in year. But she refuse to give them up. When they arrive at their new homw and she was unpacking boxes, she couldn't find that box. It turn out that he thought it was clothes to be donate to charity. Well for the next few days, she scream that he did it on purpose. Damn, he was glad she wasn't his wife anymore.

"Yes, from what Luke told me she living in a broken down building. Her apartment is a shit hole. She has four locks on her door. Hell there hardly any lights in the hallway. I want her and her personal belongings at my apartmrnt by tomorrow night. I having Andrea setting her up at the Heathmen Hotel until we can get back to Seattle."Chrsitian said forcefully.

Yes, I will take care of it. I know of couples of guys who looking for work. They just got out of the services looking for some full time work in security. I know they will take care of her belongings. I get their resumes so you can check them out." Taylor said.

Christian was looking at his picture of Anastasia he took when she was outside the warehouse. She turn round and smile at him. He want one picture of her. Damn she was so beautiful. Little make-up and her hair in small ponytail. I knew I made the right decision.

Christian pick up his phone and called Luke again.

"Luke, tell me you got Miss Steele pack up and ready to go. I have Andrea book the penthouse suite at the Heathmen Hotel there in Portland" Christian asked.

"Sir, I told Miss Steele that you want her out of her apartment tonight. First, she got mad. Really mad. Man she has a temper on her. But she calm down and starting packing a couple of suitcases. I sent out a neighborhood to the local grocery store for some cardboard boxes. He came back with several boxes. I also paid him for a look out. I want extra pair of eyes on her building. I order some food. We are now packing her belongings. I told her to leave her heavy furniture and it will be donate to charity. Yeah, more likely to the curb. Where so you want me to take her while we are here in Portland?" Lauke said.

"I got Andrea book Miss Steele the penthouse suite and a room for you across the hall. I have also book a spa treatment for her tomorrow. I want her relax. The is a nice clothing bouqite in the hotel lobby. Have the manager send her a rack of nice clothing to her room.

From casual to formal outfit; include some lingerie and some high heel shoes. Make sure she eat three meals tomorrow." Christian said.

"Also Luke, have your helper go around to the other building and ask how many familes live there. I going to buy the apartment buildings and relocate families to other apartments in better part of Portland. I want to demolish the buildings. Get her to the hotel tonight, Luke. Taylor is having couple of guys coming to her apartment to bring her boxes to Escala's storgeage locker. Is there anything that is worth keeping?" Christian ask.

" Honestly, If I can just grab her and drag out one bag, it will be one bag too many. I never want to put anybody personal belongings down but damn,I would lit a match and see it burn, But she got memories attach to certain things. I think we can pack everything into about 6 boxes. Hopefully. I will get her to Heathmen Hotel in couple hours. I will check in then, Mr. Grey." Luke said as he stood outside Ana's door.

"Thanks, Luke. Just take care of her. She is my second prize procession." Christian said.

He hung up with him and took out a loud breth he was holding. Damn if thei company was not so important to GEG bottom line, he would skip it and return to Seattle.

Luke return to Ana's apartment. She was packing her books in a boxes.

"Mr. Grey has booked us into the Heathmen Hotel for the next few days. He want us there in couple hours. Pack what you can. A couple of guys Taylor know will come and haul it up to Escala."Lauke said standing by the door.

"What is Escala?" Ana ask as she threw out some old paper.

"Escala is Mr. Grey's apartment building in Seattle. He as the penthouse suite. Your boxes will be place in the storage locker. He also book a spa treatment for you tomorrow.

He is till in New York City on business. He be here in few days. Is there anything you need to do tomorrow?" Luke said.

"I need to go to my dad's home in Montesano. I need to check on his mail. Check to make sure his home is lock up tight. He is in the hospital now. Can we go tomorrow morning, please."Ana said as she sat down in broken down recliner.

"I ask Mr. Grey; however, I don't think it will be a problem. Are you almost done here?"Luke said.

"Almost, I got to pack couple bags of my bedding and throw pillows. I can leave much of the furniture here. I don't think it will go with anything with Mr. Grey fancy furniture if he lives in the penthouse suite. Damn, I have fallen so bad this past year. But now, all I can do is look up and wishing for more. Much more" Ana said.

Author notes: Thanks for everybody for nice comments. This my first fan fiction story. I haven't written so much since my college years. I have an outline for this story. A few chapters will be a little hum drum but it will get better. Christian and Ana are going to have some good times and some bad times. Just hold on. The ride has just begun in their relationship.

Please leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Author's Notes

Last week I came down and still suffering from a bad case of food poison . I spent two days in the ER getting treatment dehydration and severe vomiting.

My favorite cat, Rosy, got bitten all over her body by 3 different fire ant hills. She was so sick. She had to have a blood transfusion from her sister, Amelia my other cat. They are home now and slowly getting better.

I am so sorry there was so many spelling errors. I am trying to get my story out quickly while I am feeling okay. I will try harder to catch them.

As for my story, I have a rough outline on how I want the story goes. There will be a few chapters in the beginning that is little hum drum. But it will get better. I promise.

Just hang in there with me. I am planning at least 20 chapters.

Thanks for many reviews good and bad. I have a thick skin. I love FSOG. Hell we all do!

Sincerely,

KyKathy101


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day in the life of Luke Sawyer

Sawyer was helping Miss Steele pack her belonging when his cell phone went off. He look at the phone and saw a private unknown number.

"Hello, Sawyer here" Luke said.

"Is this Luke Sawyer, marine specialist, womanizer and all round jackass?" a voice said laughing.

"Who is this?" Luke said.

"Damn you don't remember the man who slept above you during basic training and was your back up for the time when we was in Afghanistan? Damn how soon you forget." a man said.

"Dan Morgan. Why the hell are you calling me now. It been couple years since I talked or seen you." Luke said as he walk out Ana's apartment.

"Go to the front entrance door and look straight ahead." Dan said.

"Why am I going to see when I look out the glass? Luke said.

"Remember how we communicate by blowing quick horn sound. Look straight ahead and listen" Dan said.

Luke went to the front entrance door and listen. He heard 4 quick horn sound.

"Okay, I hear it but why are you here?" Luke said

"Because in ten minutes, that building you are in is going to be raid by the local cops, state police, FBI and Drug enforcement. So why the hell are you there. Have you become a druggie or seller?" Dan said.

"Look, my boss's girlfriend lives in this building. We are packing her stuff and moving out. Her name is Anastasia Steele. She is no drug addict or prostitute. She just happen to live in this crappy apartment." Luke said searching the any signs of police.

"Yes, we have Miss Steele list here as a resident. Where has she been?" Dan said.

"We been in New York City with her boyfriend. He is moving her into his apartment. We was in the middle of packing when you call. " Luke say as he walk back into Miss Steele apartment. Ana is finishing taping up the last box.

"Ana, why don't you go ahead and start loading up the SUV with these boxes. "Luke said as he open up the door.

"Okay, I thought somebody was coming tomorrow to move these boxes" Ana said picking up couple of small boxes.

"Plans has change. Hurry up and start loading the SUV." Luke said.

Ana look at him and shake her head.

"Look Miss Steele is coming out now to start loading up the SUV. It will take us at least 5 minutes to load up. Just don't harass her. She innocent person." Luke said as he grabbing three bags.

"Okay you have 6 minutes. We are waiting on a search warrant now. Get her out of there. Once we get the warrant we are going to raid all three buildings. Who ever is there is going to be arrest for different drug charges. " Dan said.

"Got to go." Luke said as he hang up the phone.

Ana come back in and grab few more small boxes.

"Ana, we need to go now. Take what ever you can carry and leave." Luke said as he search again for any signs of police.

"What going on? Why are we in a hurray?" Ana said as she glance around her apartment for the last time.

"I will tell you when we are in the SUV." Luke said as he jerk the door close.

As he and Ana walk outside, he notice three police helicopters flying over and see several police vehicles.

"Ana get in the car now. We have to leave. "Luke says as he open the back seat passenger

door.

Ana climbs in and start to buckle her seat belt.

Luke start the SUV and speed away as the first of the police and FBI arrive. He turn the corner when helicopters and police start raiding her apartment building.

"Luke, why are the police raiding my apartment building" Ana say as she look out the back window.

Luke says nothing but keep driving. He clicks on his Bluetooth headset.

"Taylor, we got a situation here. No Miss Steele is fine. However, the apartment building she lived in is being raid now by police, FBI and Drug enforcement. It seem her apartment building was a front for a drug operation. I got a tip that gave us a few minutes to escape.

We are now heading to the Heathman Hotel. You don't need to send any men over to pick up her belonging. I have them pack in the back of the SUV. I thought you want to know because the media is all over this. Okay I will call you when we get to the Hotel"

Luke said as he click off his Bluetooth.

"Luke, please tell me what going on?" Ana ask quietly.

"It seem that your apartment building was a front for a drug and prostitution ring. I got a tip from a friend saying to get you out of there quickly before we get arrest. Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner but I need you to work as fast you could without scaring you.

We are now going to the Heathman Hotel. Mr. Grey will call you when he get out of his meeting. I am sorry, Miss Steele but that chapter of your life is over. Mr. Grey will take better care of you now." Luke says as he look at his phone.

Luke get a text from Dan.

Dan: You just got by the skin of your teeth. The raid has start and they are taking everybody in. This is a major bust.

Luke: Once again you save my ass and my boss's girlfriend ass. Let me know when we can get together and talk.

Dan: Will do. Just stay safe.

Luke look back to see Miss Steele shaking and crying. Thank god he got that tip. He didn't know how he would explain this to Taylor or Mr. Grey that they was caught up in a drug raid.

Luke click off his phone and stare straight ahead, When he took this job for Mr. Grey, Luke just finish a 3 years stint in Afghanistan doing work for a contractor who did shady work with enemy and with the government. After this contract was up, he came back home looking for work in the private security. He meet Taylor though a friend. He and Taylor click right away. He enjoy working for Mr. Grey. They travel quite often. First class hotels and private plane are better perks than getting shot at working in dangerous countries. However, since Mr. Grey meet Miss Steele, he felt like he back in combat. His one and only job is to keep Miss Steele alive and safe.

A day in the life Luke Sawyer is never the same. He will have to stay sharp and focus because you never know what around the corner waiting for them.

Next, Day one at the Heathman Hotel.

Author notes: Since the last chapter, I have recovering from bad case of food poisoning. I am getting better everyday.

Second, my cat, Rosy, was attack and bitten by fire ants. She was bitten over majority of her body. Well, she also is getting better. She had to have blood transfusion from her sister, Amelia, my other cat. She has gain one pound and is eating. Her blood count is up but she still has long way to go. Rosy is a white, long hair Persian.

They had to shave her to her to the bites that cover most of her body. She now look out the window and watches the birds and squirrels eating at the bird feeder.

Thanks for all the prayers and good thoughts you have sent to me wishing for speedy recovery for me and my cat. I really appreciate so much.

I will try to write another quick chapter this weekend.

Chapter 5: A Day in the life of Luke Sawyer

Sawyer was helping Miss Steele pack her belonging when his cell phone went off. He look at the phone and saw a private unknown number.

"Hello, Sawyer here" Luke said.

"Is this Luke Sawyer, marine specialist, womanizer and all round jackass?" a voice said laughing.

"Who is this?" Luke said.

"Damn you don't remember the man who slept above you during basic training and was your back up for the time when we was in Afghanistan? Damn how soon you forget." a man said.

"Dan Morgan. Why the hell are you calling me now. It been couple years since I talked or seen you." Luke said as he walk out Ana's apartment.

"Go to the front entrance door and look straight ahead." Dan said.

"Why am I going to see when I look out the glass? Luke said.

"Remember how we communicate by blowing quick horn sound. Look straight ahead and listen" Dan said.

Luke went to the front entrance door and listen. He heard 4 quick horn sound.

"Okay, I hear it but why are you here?" Luke said

"Because in ten minutes, that building you are in is going to be raid by the local cops, state police, FBI and Drug enforcement. So why the hell are you there. Have you become a druggie or seller?" Dan said.

"Look, my boss's girlfriend lives in this building. We are packing her stuff and moving out. Her name is Anastasia Steele. She is no drug addict or prostitute. She just happen to live in this crappy apartment." Luke said searching the any signs of police.

"Yes, we have Miss Steele list here as a resident. Where has she been?" Dan said.

"We been in New York City with her boyfriend. He is moving her into his apartment. We was in the middle of packing when you call. " Luke say as he walk back into Miss Steele apartment. Ana is finishing taping up the last box.

"Ana, why don't you go ahead and start loading up the SUV with these boxes. "Luke said as he open up the door.

"Okay, I thought somebody was coming tomorrow to move these boxes" Ana said picking up couple of small boxes.

"Plans has change. Hurry up and start loading the SUV." Luke said.

Ana look at him and shake her head.

"Look Miss Steele is coming out now to start loading up the SUV. It will take us at least 5 minutes to load up. Just don't harass her. She innocent person." Luke said as he grabbing three bags.

"Okay you have 6 minutes. We are waiting on a search warrant now. Get her out of there. Once we get the warrant we are going to raid all three buildings. Who ever is there is going to be arrest for different drug charges. " Dan said.

"Got to go." Luke said as he hang up the phone.

Ana come back in and grab few more small boxes.

"Ana, we need to go now. Take what ever you can carry and leave." Luke said as he search again for any signs of police.

"What going on? Why are we in a hurray?" Ana said as she glance around her apartment for the last time.

"I will tell you when we are in the SUV." Luke said as he jerk the door close.

As he and Ana walk outside, he notice three police helicopters flying over and see several police vehicles.

"Ana get in the car now. We have to leave. "Luke says as he open the back seat passenger

door.

Ana climbs in and start to buckle her seat belt.

Luke start the SUV and speed away as the first of the police and FBI arrive. He turn the corner when helicopters and police start raiding her apartment building.

"Luke, why are the police raiding my apartment building" Ana say as she look out the back window.

Luke says nothing but keep driving. He clicks on his Bluetooth headset.

"Taylor, we got a situation here. No Miss Steele is fine. However, the apartment building she lived in is being raid now by police, FBI and Drug enforcement. It seem her apartment building was a front for a drug operation. I got a tip that gave us a few minutes to escape.

We are now heading to the Heathman Hotel. You don't need to send any men over to pick up her belonging. I have them pack in the back of the SUV. I thought you want to know because the media is all over this. Okay I will call you when we get to the Hotel"

Luke said as he click off his Bluetooth.

"Luke, please tell me what going on?" Ana ask quietly.

"It seem that your apartment building was a front for a drug and prostitution ring. I got a tip from a friend saying to get you out of there quickly before we get arrest. Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner but I need you to work as fast you could without scaring you.

We are now going to the Heathman Hotel. Mr. Grey will call you when he get out of his meeting. I am sorry, Miss Steele but that chapter of your life is over. Mr. Grey will take better care of you now." Luke says as he look at his phone.

Luke get a text from Dan.

Dan: You just got by the skin of your teeth. The raid has start and they are taking everybody in. This is a major bust.

Luke: Once again you save my ass and my boss's girlfriend ass. Let me know when we can get together and talk.

Dan: Will do. Just stay safe.

Luke look back to see Miss Steele shaking and crying. Thank god he got that tip. He didn't know how he would explain this to Taylor or Mr. Grey that they was caught up in a drug raid.

Luke click off his phone and stare straight ahead, When he took this job for Mr. Grey, Luke just finish a 3 years stint in Afghanistan doing work for a contractor who did shady work with enemy and with the government. After this contract was up, he came back home looking for work in the private security. He meet Taylor though a friend. He and Taylor click right away. He enjoy working for Mr. Grey. They travel quite often. First class hotels and private plane are better perks than getting shot at working in dangerous countries. However, since Mr. Grey meet Miss Steele, he felt like he back in combat. His one and only job is to keep Miss Steele alive and safe.

A day in the life Luke Sawyer is never the same. He will have to stay sharp and focus because you never know what around the corner waiting for them.

Next, Day one at the Heathman Hotel.

Author notes: Since the last chapter, I have recovering from bad case of food poisoning. I am getting better everyday.

Second, my cat, Rosy, was attack and bitten by fire ants. She was bitten over majority of her body. Well, she also is getting better. She had to have blood transfusion from her sister, Amelia, my other cat. She has gain one pound and is eating. Her blood count is up but she still has long way to go. Rosy is a white, long hair Persian.

They had to shave her to her to the bites that cover most of her body. She now look out the window and watches the birds and squirrels eating at the bird feeder.

Thanks for all the prayers and good thoughts you have sent to me wishing for speedy recovery for me and my cat. I really appreciate so much.

I will try to write another quick chapter this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6: Day One at the Heathman Hotel

Chapter 6 : Day One at the Heathman Hotel

Driving to the Heathman Hotel, Miss Steele look depressed and sad. Her one time home turn out to be a drug compound for a local drug dealer. The owner of the building was just s front man for the drug dealer. Most families were bought off to live there to give the impression that this was a family friendly apartment. I just happy they didn't approach Miss Steele.

"Mr. Grey want to talk to you when we arrive at the Heathman, Miss Steele."Luke said as he watch her from the rear view mirror.

"Does he know what happen at my old apartment?" Ana asked quietly.

"Yes madam. I called Taylor and told him. I know that Taylor keep Mr. Grey inform about you daily routine. We will be at hotel in few minutes." Luke said.

Ana just kept staring out the side window wondering how the hell she didn't know that her apartment building was a drug compound. She saw few guys sell some drugs but a drug compound. What about the other families that live there? What about the little girl she babysat for? How could she be so stupid? All she want to do is crawl into the bed and cry herself to sleep.

"Miss Steele, we are here."Luke said as he got out and open the door to the SUV.

Ana climb out and stare at the hotel. She seen the outside the building but never went in. Too rich for her pocketbook.

Luke grab two bags of her from the back and guide her to the front desk to check in.

The Heathman Hotel had the most beautiful lobby Ana ever saw. It has rich Mahogany panel walls with a staircase that has blue and gold carpet runner. The front desk was made from rich oak. It was long and polish with three different windows. One was for check-in; one was for check-out and the other for congeries service.

A tall, beautiful woman was behind the check-in window. She look up and stare into the face of Luke Sawyer and smile wickly. However, when she glance at Ana, she scowl with disapproval.

"Welcome to the Heathman Hotel of Portland. How may I help you, sir?" the woman with the name tag "Alicia" said while smiling at Luke.

"Yes, I have a reservation for Anastasia Steele for the Library Arts Suite and the deluxe king suite for Luke Sawyer." Luke said as he reach for his wallet for this company credit card.

"Yes we have the two reservations. Miss Steele, we have her book into our Library Art Suite. It has king size bed, separate living room area with a library nook attach. It also has dining room with small kitchenette.

You, Luke Sawyer, we have you book into the deluxe king suite across the hall from Miss Steele. It has a king size bed that is die for sleeping. It has 24 hours room service and massage service available" she said as she wink at him. As she hand him the room cards to him, he find that she slip him her phone number.

Luke walk over to the concierge window and spoke to concierger.

"I have Miss Anastasia Steele here. Mr. Grey want her to have the spa treatments for the next two days. Also, he want the boutique to provide a several racks of clothing for her.

He wants clothes from daily wear to lingerie sets to shoes especially high heels. He also want couple of formal dresses." Luke said as he watch Miss Steele walk around the front lobby.

"Yes, Mr. Grey's assistant called earlier today. I spoken to the boutique manager and they have a selection for Miss Steele to chose from. The spa treatment will be in her room starting with a massage tomorrow morning. Is there anything else we can do for you, Mr. Sawyer?" Mr. Collier said as he watch Miss Steele walk around the front lobby.

"Just have the bell hop bring our luggage to our room." Luke said.

"Miss Steele, ready to go to the room" Luke said as he held open the elevator doors.

Ana step in following by Luke.

"I don't think they believe I belong here." Ana said.

"Why? You fit in here fine. They are just snobs. Come let go to our room and get some dinner. Mr. Grey will be calling soon." Luke said.

They exit on the 20th floor. There was suites on this floor with deluxe rooms. The Library Arts Suite was located at the end of the hall.

Luke scan the key card and open the door. The room was beautiful. It was a wide room with a small sitting room with a small couch, 2 wing back chairs, glass coffee and end table. There was a small nook with 2 tall bookcases with so many books. Farther in the room was a glass dining room table that had four upholstered chairs. There was a large gift basket fill with different kind of fresh fruits, pretzels, candies, crackers, etc. Beyond that is small kitchenette with small refrigerator, microwave, oven, gourmet coffee maker and stand fill with gourmet coffee pods. There was one cabinet fill with plates, bowls, glasses and coffee mugs. The other 2 cabinets was fill with gourmet cracker, cookies and chips. Another level of cabinet has several jars of gourmet jellies, olives, capers, candied cherries.

There are bags fill with different kind of dried fruit cover in chocolate; chocolate covered cherries, oranges, kiwifruit. She open the refrigerator to see several jars oysters, smoked clams, anchovies and gourmet delicacies. Down the hallway, was another door. It lead into the most sensual bedroom. It has a king size bed with gold and burgundy comforter and many different kind of pillows she ever saw. There was a two step stool to climb into the bed. It was deep and soft. The was an armorer that house a flat screen tv, blu-ray player with several current dvds. Below is two drawers lined with scent paper. To the left of the armorer is a large walk-in closet with pull down rack, shoe rack, and lined drawers. To the right of the armories is the en suite bathroom. The bathroom has radiant heated floor. There was glass shower with 5 heads shower. A large Jacuzzi tub with bubbling jets sit in front a panel of decorate etch glass. At the far end stand large single vanity with a massive art deco glass bowl sink. It has a waterfall faucet.

There is a white plush robe hanging from the hook on the bathroom door. On a shelf next to the door is several tier of white fluffy towels, couple pairs of white room slipper and basket fill with lotions, creams and bath beads.

She walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch. At least she know that the water will be clean, bed was be soft and there will be no loud neighbors playing music until early hours in the morning.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Luke" Ana said.

"Mr. Grey is on the phone for you."Luke said as he hand Ana his cellphone.

"Ananstasia, how are you feeling? Is the room okay with you? Have you have dinner yet?"

Mr. Grey say quickly before Ana can say anything.

"I am doing fine. The room is beautiful and spacious. No, I was about to order lunch. It is about 2 pm here. Look, I am sorry about my apartment. I didn't know it was a front for drug dealer. I am so ashamed that I could be so stupid,"Ana said looking down into her hands.

"Anastasia, I just happy you are out of there. Just take the next couple of days and relax. Taylor and I will be arriving late Monday night in Seattle. Luke will drive you to Seattle Monday morning. My house manager, Mrs. Jones, will greet you and get you settle in.

I can't wait until I see you again. We will go over some paperworks. Just don't go anywhere without Sawyer." Mr. Grey said huskly.

"I have to go to Montesano tomorrow. I need to check on my father's house. I need to get the mail from the postman. Then I need to go see my dad at the hospital here in Portland.

After that I am free for spa treatment Mr. Grey arrange." Ana said leaning against the couch's pillows. There was another knock at the door. Luke look out the peephole and saw woman standing by several racks of clothing.

Luke open the door.

"Hello, my name is Claire. I am the personal shopper from the boutique downstairs. I am looking for Miss Steele? Is she here?" The pretty woman said glaring at Luke.

"Yes, Miss Steele is here. Please come in."Luke said as he open the door so the woman can pull in the two rack of clothing.

"Miss Steele, I am Claire. I am the personal shopper from the boutique located in the lobby downstairs. I was told to bring you couple rack our clothing so you can try them on.

I bought you several daily wear outfit, couple of formal dresses, a several boxes of high heels shoes, etc. Please stand up so I can measure you." Claire said as she look Ana over.

"I guess you are about size 6. Shoe size 7. Bra size 36 B, size 6 panties. Am I right?" Claire said as she walk around Ana measuring her.

"Yes, you must be good at your job." Ana said.

"Please look through the clothes and pull what you like to try on. I bought you several different kind of clothing." Claire said.

Ana look through the rack of clothing. There are so many different kind of designers she haven't heard of.

"Is there anything you want to try on, Miss Steele" Claire said.

"I don't know. I haven't heard half of these designers." Ana said looking through the clothes.

"Well, let not go by designers' name. Let go by what you think look nice and pretty?" Clarie said pulling several items from the rack.

"Here let try these blouses and pants on first." Claire said handing Ana some clothes.

"Oh first, try on some lingerie first , than the clothes."

Ana went into her bedroom and start trying on the lingerie first, The bra fit perfectly and the panties was smooth and comfortable. Then, she try on a Lauren Ralph blue pin stripe blouse with pair of Lauren Ralph linen pants. I felt so pretty. The pant has straight leg design. The blouse was soft and silky. The buttons had mother of pearl finish.

She try on a pair cobalt Jimmy Choo 4 inch heels.

Ana walk into the living room showing off her choices.

"Miss Steele, you look amazing. That Cobalt color look amazing against your skin. Look like the bra fit you perfectly. Here try on this selection of clothing." Claire said quickly.

For the next two hours, Ana had try on so much clothes that she can't try on anything else.. She and Claire agree on much everything she brought to Ana's room. Without knowing, Ana's clothing bill was nearly $50,000. Thank god Luke grab the final bill before Ana saw it. He knew that if she saw the bill she would give the clothes back. No, she deserve these clothes. She deserve so much more. If Mr. Grey had his way, he would giver her the world on a silver platter. If only she would survive Mr. Grey's Red Room.

Next chapter Day 2 at the Heathman Hotel.

Author's note: Sorry about the delay. Life got away from me. Trying to get more out later this week.


	7. Chapter 7: Day Two at the Heathman Hotel

Chapter 7: Day Two at the Heathman Hotel

Ana wake around 7 am with light streaming through the curtains she left open last night. Before she retire for the evening, she and Luke had dinner together. She learn from him that he did two tour of Afghanistan and work for a shady, corrupt private contractor who was greedy and didn't mind which side he work on. Luke got tire of being place in dangerous place for low pay. He was promised a lot of money; however, his boss barely paid anything. Many of the guys he work with stole many artifacts and sold them on the black markets. Luke just want to go home. He told Ana that his dad died when he was a teenager, his mom and his three sisters still live in Kansas and he still send money home each month. Two of his sisters are in college and the other one is a junior in high school.

His mom still works in a plastic company she start working shortly after his dad was fifteen years ago. Luke was eleven when his dad died from a massive heart attack.

Ana told him about her parents divorce. How Ray want her but Carla drag her to Georgia when she married number three. She refuse to say his name. She told him how she finally left he mother agree for to go back to Ray for her high school years.

"Why were you living in that shit hole apartment/ Luke asked as he take a drink from his beer.

"I lost my job. Without a job, I had no money for my apartment and my car. I try to find another job with the same pay rate but the company I work for blacklist me around Portland. So I took the only place I could afford. My dad was helping me with rent and food; however, he start to get sick. He went to the doctor and sent to other doctor and discover that years of smoking cause him to have tumors on his lungs. It would have been earlier but he never went to the doctor unless he was really sick. Now he has to have surgery to remove the tumors before they become canerous. That why I did the auction. I need the money." Ana said as she push Chinese noodle around her plate.

"What company did you work for when you got fire." Luke ask.

"SIP. It a small publishing company. It their satellite office here in Portland. My boss was nice at first but he start to get too close and then touching me. At first it was hand on my shoulder. Next the was hand running down my hair. Then he start touching my but and then my breasts. I told him to stop but he didn't. I went to HR but they didn't listen to me. My boss was here 5 years with no complanit and I just start out of college. One day, he got too touchy and I slapped him in the face. He grab me and pushed me against the wall and start to kiss me roughly. I kick him in the ball and ran out of his office. I ran to his boss office to complain but his secretary wouldn't let me see him. I was told I was fire from her. I was given two week severance pay and escort out of the building. So the next da I went job hunting. When I went into interview, my past history with SIP came up and I was excuse from the interview without giving a reason. It was after the fifth interview at a small printing company when a nice secretary told that the head boss was blacklisting me. I never put down SIP on my resume. She told that his secretary was calling all company that had to do with publishing or printing that I was a girl who has emotional problems and not a stable employee. So I look for work outside of m field all I found was fast food restaurant or babysitting or cleaning services. When I was kick out of my apartment, I stay with couple of friends, I was looking for a job when I saw the apartment for rent. It look okay. I saw no guys hanging outside selling drugs. I was desperate. So I took it. It was four hundred a month. The utilizes was about another $100 a month. I was doing okay. Nobody bother me. I has a small knife and a can of pepper spray and mace with me. I never knew it was a drug compound." Ana said.

After dinner, she took a long soak in the Jacuzzi tub. She let her mind lingered back to when Niki called her one day.

********************Two months earlier********************

"Ana, this is Niki. How are you doing? The girl said on the phone.

"I am fine."Ana said.

"Look I'm calling to let you know that you been accept into the Auction. I spoke to the guy who running the Auction and he want you n it. However, you need to fill out an application and take some picture. Have you been to the salon, yet?" Niki said.

"No, I was waiting for you call. I work several more shifts to earn the money." Ana said.

"Good. I have to go into for waxing this weekend. Can you go with me? I can make sure you get the look he want you to have?" Niki said

"I'm off Saturday morning but work Saturday night at my fast food place." Ana said.

"Great. I will pick you up at that coffee shop around 8 am Saturday morning" Niki said.

"Okay. I meet you there."Ana.

Ana was waiting for Niki outside the coffee-shop when Niki pulled up.

"Morning Ana, Ready for this." Niki said gesturing Ana to climbing in.

"Scare. I never has a body waxing before." Ana said nervously.

"I was at first but now I can't live without it. I will be by yourself entire day." Corrine does a great job with first timer. It will be a little sore but worth it." Niki said.

We arrived at a sleek, modern building in the rich part of Portland. I only seen this part of town while riding the bus to my cleaning jobs. I been cleaning several homes in the nicer part of Portland. We enter the salon and greet by a young woman with sleek bob cut and perfect make-up.

"Hello, my name is Jacqueline. How may I help you."this woman sneer as she look at me.

"I have appointment with Suzie, Jacqueline. It under Niki Ryder. This is Ana Steele. She has an appointment with Corrine. She has the beauty package." Niki said while tapping her finger nail on the counter top.

"Yes, I will let them know you are here."Jacqueline said.

"She always been a bitch. Unless you are rich and beautiful, she look down on you. But money talk and here money get you anything. Don't let anyone make you feel less than you are. " Niki says as she look at her phone.

"Ladies, they are ready for you. Suzie will take you to wash your hair and Corrine will meet you in the chair by her station."Jacqueline said.

Ana meet with Corrine and they went over what in the beauty package Mani-pedi, eye and Brazilian waxing, hair cut and make-up tutorial. It took four hours and cost me three hundred dollars. It amazing how I look and feel afterward. I never had a make-over like this. My hair was cut so it flows around my face, My eyebrows was shape perfectly. Now they don't look like to caterpillars across my face. The make-up was light and bring out my natural feature. It feel so weird not having any hair down there. It still sting but the cream Corrine gave me help with the itch and burn.

Niki was delight with my make-over. She take Ana over to a small clothing boutique to fine the right outfit for her pictures. They found several bra and panties and cover up.

Ana was worry about the money but Niki paid for them as a gift. We went back to her apartment. I put on the bra and panties and stood in front of a white wall.

"Now stand tall and stick up your chest. And smile."niki said.

We did poses with several different hairstyles and clothing. I think we took over hundred picture. I quickly change for my night job. Niki drop me off at my job saying that she will go theough the pictures and find several good one and we will meet up later this week and fill out my application together and decide with pictures to send in. God, I was so tire but I need to work for the next 5 hours to make rent this month.

Later on Tuesday afternoon, Niki and Ana went over her application and pictures. They decide on four pictures. One front side, one on her right size, one on her left and one showing her backside.

Did your friend get accept into the Auction? You never said. Ana said while sipping on her drink.

The girl you saw me with, Sally, got a sugar daddy. So she drop out. Now she living a condo in L.A waiting for her rich sugar daddy to call for a visit. I don't think she would be a great submissive. She gives her opinion too much. Not great for a submissive. " Niki said.

"Look, you seem like a really nice girl. I been a submissive for the past four years. I know how the game is play. I been with some nice guys who want little kink with sex and I been with some bad guys who love pain with sex. I can take some pain. However, I wonder if you can, It your business but I just want you to know what you getting into. Most of these men are wealthy businessmen who need to release tension from their busy lives.

Please don't think you will find true romance. It never happen." Niki said.

"I just need to make a lot of money quickly. I think I can handle it." Ana said.

*****************************Present Day**********************

"Ana, the masseuse is here for your morning massage." Luke said through her bedroom door.

Ana get out of bed and open the door.

"I will be out in one minute." Ana said.

She change into a robe keeping her panties on. She enter the living room and meet the masseuse. She open her robe and la down on the table. The masseuse start with gentle rub and work down harder. After 30 minutes, Ana was so relax almost asleep. She thank the masseuse.

"What on our plan today, Ana."Luke said as he brought in breakfast tray.

"I need to go to Montensao to my dad's home. Then go to the hospital to see him." Ana said.

"Okay. How about we leave in about in hour. It will take two hours to get to Montensao.

It now 8:30 am. We should get on the road by 9:30 am." Luke said looking at his watch.

Ana eats and shower in one hour. She don't like to waste time when she need to get things done. She dress in a pair of new jeans and camisole and sweater she bought last night.

She and Luke exit the Heathmen Hotel and take the two hours drive to Montensao to her childhood home. After two hours, they reach the town of Montensao.

"Luke, take the first road to your right as you past the town sign. The go about 8 miles down that road. You will see a stop sign. Go by that until you see the street sign name Cardinal Road. Turn on that and go until you see Blurbird Street and I will tell you which house is my dad." Ana said looking out the window.

Luke follow her direction closely. Ana point out a long dirt road that lead to a two level log home.

"My dad built this home when he retire from the Army. He met my mom when he just finish the home.. He love it. She thought it was out of the way. I love it. I was a tomboy. I went hunting, fishing and camping with my dad and his friends." Ana said getting out of the SUV.

"Nice home." Luke said looking around.

"My dad's workshop is over there. He open his wood craving business and it been a success for him. It help me paid for some of my college. I work to paid for my other bills.

My dad was a whiz with wood." Ana said as she walk onto the front porch and unlock the door.

She open several windows and turn a small fan to air out the place. She check the answering machine and found several messages from clients who want him make several of his wood products. She will have to let one of her father's assistant take over the orders. The she went through his mail. She found several of his monthly bills and wrote checks out for them. The she went to the refrigadtor and empty out food that spoil and make a list.

Her cellphone ring and she pluck it out of her purse and saw it was Mr. Grey calling.

"Hello, Anastasia. How are you today?"Mr. Grey said.

"I am fine. Thank you for the massage this morning. It was very relaxing." Ana said while looking through her old bedroom for some of her clothing she feel comfortable relaxing in.

"You are very welcome. What are you doing now? Is Luke with you?" Mr. Grey said.

"I am at my childhood home going through my dad's bills and paying them. Then Luke and I are going to pay him a visit at the hospital and the return to the hotel for the night.

I really appericate the clothes from the boutique. They are quite beautiful and expensive. I could have gone to department store and paid much less for the same clothes." Ana said going through her father clothing and packing a new set of clothes for him.

"It my pleasure to spend my money on you. I didn't want you have to spend hours walking around not knowing what clothes to buy. I want you to have the finest in fashion. I hope you got everything including some lingerie." Mr. Grey said huskily.

"Yes I bought several lingerie set and high heels. I can't wait until I see you again. I almost forgot what you look like. However, I can go to any newsstand and see your picture on many magazine covers." Ana giggle into the phone.

"God, I love your laugh. I am almost done here. I just need to get the board on my price and sign on the dot line and I am coming back to Seattle." Mr. Grey said.

"I have to go, Mr. Grey. Luke and I need to get back to Portland and it 2 hours drive."Ana said.

"Okay, I will call you later on. Just stay close to Luke. Goodbye, Miss Steele." Mr. Grey said.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey, sir" Ana giggle into the phone. She click on the end button.

"Luke, I am ready when you are. I just talk to Mr. Grey. He know that we are going to see my dad at the hospital now." Ana said locking the house down again.

They drove back into Portland and to the Providence VA medical Center. My dad is here because he is a veteran. His insurance is accept here. But now I have money from the auction I can move him to a hospital in Seattle if need to. I want only the best fro my dad.

"Hi, Ray. You are looking better today." Ana said while placing his bag on the small couch. Ray is getting some color back into his face.

"Annie, you can't fool me. I know what and how I feel. So tell me, honestly. Where did you get the money for my treatment. I want the truth." Ray said looking at Ana.

"I meet a man. A rich man. We been dating quietly for while because he is very wealthy and known in the Seattle areas. We met at a party and hit it off. He know that you are sick and want to pay for your care. I didn't ask but once you meet him, saying no to him is not easy. He is very charming, nice to look at and donates million to charities. Dad, did you see the news last night. The building I was living at was raid by the police, FBI and drug enforcement. I not currently living there. I will be moving to Seattle to be close to my boyfriend. Sorry, I didn't know it was a drug compound." Ana said.

"Look, Annie, I told you that was a bad place to live but you wouldn't listen to me." Ray said. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You are a smart, wise girl who never lead by her heart. You always use your mind. I just want you be cautious. You might meet a nice man but you not experience in relationship. I know your mother's love life has harden you. But don't let it ruin on what you said is a good man.

" Look, Ray, this is new for me. When I met him, I was enchant by him. He has a presence about him that endevelop the room. I never knew a man like him. When he look at me I melt." Ana said getting up and put Ray's clothes in his drawers. She collect his dirty one and place them in the laundry bag.

"Do you need anything else? I went to the house and air it out ,threw out the spoilt food and pay your monthly bills. There were several customers calling for you for

future projects. Does Johnny or Billy still work for you? I can get them to take over some of the orders."

"Let Billy take over the orders. He is more responsible than Johnny.

The doctors came by and went over some tests. The tumors are still in my lungs. They have not move to my other organs yet. That good news. They want me to stay a few more days longer so they cam run another battery of tests. You know doctors. I be just fine.

I want you to concertre on your new relationship. I want to meet this man, Annie."

Ray said,

"He out of town on business. He in merger and acquisition. Whatever that is. Do you want me to get you something to eat? I know hospital food is not that good." Ana ask.

"I would kill for some donuts from Voodoo and some decent coffee." Ray said.

"Okay, I will go get some." Ana said.

Just then Luke knock on the door.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey want you to call him when we return to the hotel."Luke said.

"Who is this, Annie?" Ray said.

"Sorry, Ray. This is Luke Sawyer. He is my CPO. Like my bodyguard." Ana said

"Why do you need a bodyguard? What kind of man need a bodyguard for is girlfriend?

Mr. Sawyer, is it? Tell about this Mr. Grey.

Ray said angrily.

"Mr. Grey is a wealthy business who hounds by the press constantly. He want to keep her protect from nosy reporters who want to know about his life. He work very hard for his money. He is very private. Don't give many interviews. So if they can get any information they will stalk anybody including his family. He is a good man." Luke said.

"Luke, please take me to Voodoo donuts shop so I can get some donuts and coffee f or my father. Ray I will be back soon."Ana said as she kiss Ray on the cheek.

Ana and Luke walk out quickly and stop by the elevator doors.

"Thanks, for saying what you say about Mr. Grey. Ray can be overprotective. He means well, but a daddy's girl is always a daddy's girl to him. I don't need him to know how Mr. Grey and I met yet.

"Nobody will here it from me" Luke said.

The make their way to Voodoo donuts shop. She got Ray's favorites and hers. Even got couple for Luke. He quickly devour them. After dropping them back off to Ray, Ana was ready for a quiet night in at the hotel.

"I think I ready to call it a night. Let head back to the hotel, Luke" Ana say yawning.

"No problem."Luke said.

They arrive back at the hotel where a vase of long red stemmed roses was waiting for her in her suite.

"May theses roses lighten your day" Mr. Grey"

Oh how nice she thought.

"Mr. Grey is on the phone for you, Miss Steele." Luke said as he hand me the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. The flowers are so exquisite. Thank you." Ana said.

"You are so welcome, Miss Steele. So how was your visit with your father? Everything okay with him? "Mr. Grey said.

"He is doing better. Thank you. Is your business almost done?" Ana ask.

"Getting there. Have you have dinner yet? Please tell me you are going to have dinner?"

Mr. Grey ask.

"Yes, I want to relax first and then order dinner." Ana said.

"Look, I have to go now. I have a dinner meeting to go to but I will call tomorrow.

Goodnight, Anastasia. Dream of me." Mr. Grey said huskily.

"Oh I will Mr. Grey. Goodnight." Ana giggles.

She end the call and fell into the couch. Damn she miss him and it haven't been a two days. She order her some dinner, relax in her soft oversize bed and fell asleep.

What a day!your prayers!

Chapter 8 : Meeting new rivals!

Hope everybody enjoying this chapters My cat is doing better and so am I! Thanks for

Your prayers!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 a: Author's note

Sorry, I haven't written another chapter. I had to go out of town to help with a friend who had major surgery. She had four small children and her husband is oversea in Afghanistan. She asked if I would come and help her until her family came to stay with her.

Since I work from home, I agree. Quickly, I packed for at least couple of weeks. However, packing quickly, I seem to forget some things. One of the things I forgot to pack was the power cord to my laptop. I didn't realize until I decide to update my story and could not find the power cord.

I was devastate. I was 18 hours from my home.

I am back home now. I am half way done with my story. I will update this week. I promise. I miss writing this story.

My cat, Rosy, has been recovering fine since her illness. She dying to go back outside. But she not going. She still have couple of more months before she is completely heal.

Please continue to like my story I have many ideas to come.

I do love Fifty Shades of Grey!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A: Author's Note

I am sorry I haven't written any more chapter. In early December, I because sick with bronchitis. I was hospitalize for several days. Then I was sent home; however, I came sicker and than I develop pneumonia. I was in the hospital for two week.

I got better in early January. Then later in January, out of the blue I develop a strange rash on both of my feet. I has gotten a skin rash that make both of my feet swell three time their size. I could not walk and had to spend time in ice water bath just to get some relief.

I end up backing the hospital going through strong antibiotics. I swear I was never so scare. It took 4 days for the swelling four days go down before I could walk. I spent 10 days in the hospital.

When I came home I was order bed rest and was under strong medicines for pain relief. When I finally check my email, I had over 300 email. However, I was surprise to see many of them was from readers of my story wanting more.

Before I got sick I was working on new chapters. I an just about finishing three chapters and hopefully I will post them soon.

Thank for not forgetting the story. I haven't. I just need time to finish them.

Thanks,

Kathy


End file.
